publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
PP-90
|type=Submachine gun |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by=Russia |designer=KBP Instrument Design Bureau |design_date=1990s |manufacturer=KBP Instrument Design Bureau |production_date= |number= |variants=PP-90M (selective fire) |weight= (empty) (loaded) |length= (combat ready, stock unfolded) |part_length= |cartridge=9x18mm Makarov |caliber= |action=Blowback |rate=600-700 rounds/min |velocity=Approx. |range=100 m |max_range= |feed=30-round detachable box magazine |sights=Rear notch, post front sight }} The PP-90 is a Russian 9 mm submachine gun, developed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau in Tula for use with special units of the Russian Ministry of Internal Affairs (MVD). It’s designed for close quarters combat, particularly engagements that require the weapon deployed rapidly in unusual circumstances. Design details The PP-90 submachine gun (short for Pistolet-Pulemet model 1990, Russian: ПП-90 - Пистолет-пулемет) is an automatic-only weapon that uses the straight blowback method of operation, chambered for the 9x18mm Makarov cartridge. The weapon bears a conceptual resemblance to the 9 mm FMG submachine gun made by the American company ARES. The PP-90 can be divided into the following groups: the receiver housing (containing the barrel, bolt, return mechanism and safety and fire selector), pistol grip with magazine well and the stock. When carried in the stowed position (the bolt is in its forward position) the pistol grip and magazine are folded under the barrel parallel to the bore axis and covered by the folded stock. The folded weapon resembles a cuboid with the following dimensions - 270 x 90 x 32 mm, devoid of any protruding elements, enabling easy concealment. To ready the weapon for firing the stock is pivoted out (simultaneously the pistol grip with magazine, trigger and trigger guard deploy), the safety is disengaged and the bolt cocked. The bolt’s cocking handle is installed at the rear of the receiver and is accessed from beneath the stock. During the design phase, emphasis was placed on safety when operating the weapon. It is impossible to discharge the firearm in its folded position or when the stock is not fully deployed. The PP-90 also has a manual safety and fire selector. The safety toggle, placed on the left side of the receiver housing, has two settings: the top “P” position – weapon safe and bottom “O” setting – automatic fire. The safe setting ensures the bolt catch is disabled mechanically. The weapon’s internal safety mechanism features a drop safety that prevents the weapon from firing when dropped with a loaded chamber. The submachine gun is fed from a detachable 30-round box magazine, placed in a well inside the pistol grip. The magazine catch is located inside the bottom, rear portion of the pistol grip. For aimed firing the PP-90 uses flip-up iron sights (notch and front post), which when stowed lie flush with the receiver housing’s surface. The barrel can also accept a sound suppressor. The submachine gun with spare magazines and a cleaning brush is carried in a holster that can be slung from a duty belt or shoulder rig. The weapon can also be used with a sling. A variant of the PP-90 chambered in the 9x19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge is known as the PP-92. This model is no longer offered by the manufacturer. External links *Modern Firearms *The Netbook of Modern Firearms *EnemyForces website Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Submachine guns